


Better Than Planned

by trash__universe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, First Date, First Kisses, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, No mpreg, Pets, fur babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash__universe/pseuds/trash__universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of going out for dinner and a movie, Kyoutani and Terushima both become daddies on their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Planned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tmntransformer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmntransformer/gifts).



With the weather as shit as it was, Terushima expected Kyoutani to be a little bit late. He’d finally convinced the grumpy looking guy to go out on a date with him - which had taken far more effort than he’d like to admit, honestly. But, after weeks of convincing himself to ask him out and then another week or so of convincing Kyoutani that he really did want to date him and, no, it wasn’t just a joke, he finally got the dyed blonde to say yes. 

They planned things out - just dinner and then the movies, keeping it simple. Kyoutani insisted on picking Terushima up though, claiming that he was closer to the train they needed to take anyways, so it didn’t make sense to backtrack all over the place. 

The minutes kept ticking by on the clock though, and it was starting to make Terushima think that Kyoutani had offered to pick him up because that meant he could stand him up. It wouldn’t be the first time that Terushima was left waiting by the phone for a call that would never happen, or waiting by the door for a knock that would never come. Apparently, some people thought he was intimidating, and they it would just be easier to agree to a date and then never show up. 

It was depressing… he felt like he should have seen it coming. Kyoutani was a little antisocial, but he was always surrounded by attractive guys - like their college team’s official setter, Oikawa Tooru, and the handsome man who was quickly working at becoming their ace, Iwaizumi Hajime. 

He was just about to give up - to change out of his edgy “please date me” clothes into his pajamas and order pizza - when he heard a muffled knock on the door. It actually sounded more like someone was kicking at it softly with their foot, which was weird, but he still hurried to answer it. Because he was desperate, okay? He wouldn’t even lie anymore. After he and Daichi broke up after high school, to go their separate ways in college, he hadn’t had a meaningful date. He just wanted to be loved. Was that too much to ask? 

Terushima skipped looking through the peephole. If death wanted to come for him at this point, he didn’t really care. But, luckily, he opened the door to find Kyoutani…. A super wet Kyoutani, holding a soggy cardboard box with his leather jacket covering the top. He was soaked to the bone, clothes clinging to his skin and eyeliner slightly blurred around his eyes. Without really saying anything, Terushima ushered him inside, closing the door behind him. 

“I’ll ah… let me get you a towel and some clothes, hold on.” Terushima felt bewildered, this honestly wasn’t what he was expecting. He rushed back into his bedroom and grabbed one of his clean athletic shirts and a pair of shorts, stopping by the bathroom on the way back to snag a clean towel. He was just glad he had clean towels… that could have been embarrassing. 

He passed everything to Kyoutani when he got back to the living room, pleased to see that the boy had removed his shoes by the door. 

“What happened to you? And what’s with the box?” He asked curiously. He could hear little muffled noises coming from the damp cardboard box that was now in the middle of his living room, sitting off to the side of the coffee table. 

Kyoutani grimaced as he used the towel to rub his hair dry. He looked much like a dog that had been left out in the rain - kind of pathetic and soggy, and in need of a good cuddle. He also looked incredibly nervous, like he was afraid he was about to get in trouble for something. This served to make Terushima’s stomach clench as he glanced back at the box. It couldn’t be anything that horrible… could it? 

“I uhm… Okay, so I was on my way over here, right? And it was raining really hard with thunder and lightning and stuff.” Kyoutani started, fumbling with his shirt before pulling it off over his head. Terushima had to fight hard not to concentrate on the nicely defined muscles that were out on display, but it was hard… Kyoutani was hot and half naked. In his living room. It just wasn’t fair. But then the boy was continuing his story and pulling Terushima’s shirt on over his head. “And I just found them sitting in a box… someone left them there in the rain and I was gonna just take them home and reschedule our date but then the bus driver wouldn’t let me on with them and they were already so soaked so I just ended up walking back here because I didn’t know where else to take them.” 

Terushima gave the box another glance before smiling. “Okay, okay, it’s fine. What are them, exactly?” He was feeling excited now, even though it was clear that they wouldn’t be getting dinner and going to a movie anymore. Whatever - personal time alone with Kyoutani and whatever was in the dang box sounded much better than watching some movie he’d already seen and eating at some fancy restaurant that would leave him half full and broke. 

“I ah… let me change my pants and I’ll show you.” Kyoutani shuffled from the living room, leaving Terushima alone with the covered box. He listened to the little distressed noises coming from it, though he couldn’t really make out what kind of animal was making the noise. Or at least, he hoped with was an animal. Surely Kyoutani wouldn’t have brought a box of babies to his house… that would be absolutely insane. 

Kyoutani returned soon, wearing Terushima’s shorts and shirt, his hair sticking up funny from how he dried it with the towel. It looked like he’d managed to clean his eyeliner up a bit, not that Terushima really would have cared either way. Kyoutani was handsome with or without it. Both boys plopped down on either side of the box, Kyoutani looking quite amused by how excited and squirmy his date was. 

If only he had a camera, because Terushima looked like he was about to burst with his need to know just what the heck was in the box. It was pretty cute, not that he’d say that out loud. He wasn’t very good at expressing his feelings, though he had gotten a bit better with words over the past few years. He blamed that on the constant attention from Yahaba and Oikawa, though. Those two could talk someone to death, if allowed. 

Kyoutani removed his jacket from the top of the box slowly, letting the light in a little bit at a time as to not spook the box’s inhabitants. He chuckled softly at Terushima’s delighted noises when the three little kittens were revealed. They were tiny, crawling all over each other to peek over the top of the cardboard. What were muffled noises were now tiny little meows - Kyoutani liked to imagine that they were complaining about having to be wet for so long. 

“They’re adorable!” Terushima gasped, reaching in and pulling out the little white kitten that seemed to be trying to use her brothers as step ladders to climb her way out of the box. “They’re so tiny, too. Someone just left them out in the rain?” 

The white kitten crawled all over his lap, little kitten nails digging into his skin through his clothes, but he didn’t mind. He grabbed the towel Kyoutani had used on his hair, trying to get the little kitten’s more wet spots to be a bit dryer. She seemed to appreciate this and was soon purring in his hands. 

“I’m not sure how long they were out there, but I couldn’t just leave them.” Kyoutani mumbled, scooping the other two from the box. They were both little grey kittens, one with a big splotch of white over his nose, and the other looked like he was wearing socks. “I don’t know what I’m going to do with them… I mean, I could keep one of them, but my apartment only allows one pet at a time.” 

“I’ll keep the other two.” Terushima blurted out suddenly, a blush burning at his cheeks as he realized how eager he must have sounded. “I ah… I mean, if that’s alright.” He felt a bit flustered, but tonight wasn’t going exactly as planned. He’d originally intended on wooing Kyoutani with a nice dinner and then the movie would keep things from getting awkward if they ran out of things to talk about. 

But now Kentarou was sitting in his livingroom, hair still damp from the rain, wearing his clothes. And, if that wasn’t enough of a sight, he was being used as a kitten jungle gym. The kitten with the white socks had climbed it’s way up Kyoutani’s borrowed shirt and was now on his shoulder, standing there like he was on top of the world. The other was skittering around in his lap, as if it were chasing some invisible predator. They were both pretty adorable. 

“Wait, really?” Kyoutani smile - actually smiled and Terushima was sure every angel in heaven was singing and he was probably having heart problems because the stupid organ kept skipping beats. The things he would do to see that smile a million times over - Terushima knew he was totally fucked in that moment. He’d adopt every cat in the world if Kyoutani gave him a smile like that again. 

“Y-yeah, sure.” 

 

The rest of their evening was most spent getting the kittens clean and feeding them, as well as themselves. Kyoutani ended up drenched again in their battle to bathe the kittens in the bathtub. Upon further inspection, they all had dirt matted deeply in their fur, making the two humans believe that they’d been out in that box far longer than just a day. 

After that, the pair were left to get the kittens cleaned up yet again after an accident involving Miki - the little white kitten - falling into the bowl of tuna they’d put out for the little ones to eat. Luckily, that had been easily taken care of with a damp cloth, so Kyoutani’s second pair of borrowed clothes were spared from the fate of being left to dry over Terushima’s curtain rod in the bathroom. 

They also debated over names and who would take which cats, though it was clear from the start that little white Miki would be staying with Terushima. She was already glued to his lap like it was her throne, not allowing her brothers to steal her spot for even a moment. Kyoutani was a little jealous of how protective the sweet little girl was of his crush, but he wouldn’t take her away out of spite. He wasn’t that type of person. 

In the end, Kyoutani kept Tabi - the boy with the white mittens on his feet - and Terushima kept Kouu - the boy with the splotched nose. They avidly set up playdates, though. It was obvious that the siblings had never been away from each other before, and they wanted to make them as happy as possible after they were abandoned like that. 

But aside from learning a lot about their little cats - they learned a lot about each other. Like how Kyoutani liked Duck Sauce on his eggrolls and quite frankly almost everything else he’d gotten from the Chinese delivery place. And how Terushima liked to eat the soft part of the crab rangoon only, setting the more crispy, fried parts aside. Kyoutani couldn’t stand alien movies, claiming that watching them was a special torture only Oikawa was allowed to force upon him. But they both liked the Jurassic Park series. 

Kyoutani learned how nice a tongue ring felt while kissing, how addicting it was to feel the hot metal roaming over his tongue. Terushima found out how amazing Kyoutani’s arms felt when they wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer and rubbing at the small of his back. 

Finally, after a long night, the pair learned what it felt like to fall asleep in each other’s arms, surrounded by their tiny cat children. And they both really, really liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you like the fic~  
> Please leave me a comment <3 They make me so happy. 
> 
> Side Note:  
> I gave all the cat's names with cute meanings, because I'm a dork.  
> Kyoutani named his boy cat "Tabi", which means socks.  
> Terushima named his boy cat "Kouu", which means rainfall, and his girl cat "Miki", which means beautiful princess.


End file.
